


50 Shades of Blue

by WonChan108



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Bondage, Emotional Manipulation, Grooming, Impregnation, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonChan108/pseuds/WonChan108
Summary: Bruce Wayne fell in love at first sight with little omega Dick Grayson. He is willing to do whatever it takes to make him his. Manipulation, Lying, and Obsession. As he grooms Dick to become his mate, he taints the once pure boy and will stop at nothing to keep him at his side. "It's not that I want to ruin Dick's life.. it's just he makes mine better." BruDick
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	50 Shades of Blue

50 Shades of Blue

**Warning Chapter Contains: BruDick, Omegaverse, Bondage, Impregnation**

Ever since he witnessed the death of his parents, Bruce felt numb. He didn’t feel alive, only existing. He had all the money in the world, the best technology, and was a handsome alpha who could have anyone he wanted.

The only thing that brought him a thrill was being Batman at night and visiting Haly’s Circus during the day.

But now.. even that was gone. The Flying Graysons suffered a deadly accident.

Bruce rode in the back of his limo with his usual stern expression. He missed the Flying Graysons, watching them pull off impossible feats. Not to mention that talented little boy of theirs. It was hard to believe the kid was an omega.

Alfred’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, “Master Bruce, we’ve arrived at the Grayson family funeral.”

The bat looked out the window to see the crowd of mourning circus folk near the casket, “Thank you Alfred.”

It was raining outside and the mood was dark. Alfred opened Bruce’s door for him and carried his umbrella so he wouldn’t get wet.

Bruce straightened his tie and had a blank look in his eyes. He started to regret even bothering to come to this, _‘Why am I here again?’_

“Are you sure you’re alright sir?”

Bruce began approaching the grieving crowd, mostly planning to just stand in the back and wait for it all to be over.

He put his hands in his pockets and barely listened to the sermon that was being given by the deacon. Bruce fought back a yawn as he looked around at all the sad circus people.

 _‘I really don’t like coming to these.’_ All it did was make him think of his own parents’ funeral, but he had to keep up appearances as Billionaire Bruce Wayne, _‘How long is this going to last?’_

Bruce’s thoughts immediately paused when a boy caught his eye.

Little Dick Grayson, the omega son of the Flying Graysons. He stood there in his little suit with tears weld up in his baby blue eyes.

His hair was damp from the rain and his pale skin brought out his sweet pink lips. The boy sniffled and wiped his eyes the best that he could as he watched his parents’ caskets get lowered into the ground.

Bruce’s heart pounded hard in his chest as he watched the boy. His mouth parted as he admired the boy’s beauty. He had seen many gorgeous omegas in his lifetime, but not one like this.

Shyly, Dick made eye contact with Bruce. The two locked eyes and it was like Bruce had been struck by lightning. Everything in his being told me he had to approach the boy.

He grabbed the umbrella from Alfred and his feet began walking straight to Dick. Bruce was speechless, he had never been so drawn to anyone before.

The man got down on one knee and handed Dick some tissue from his pocket. He said nothing, just kept staring at the pretty boy before him.

The more he stared into Dick’s eyes the more he felt like they were the only two people in existence, _‘He’s so young, so precious.. and his smell. How is no one else smelling this?’_ His scent was a gentle sweetness that drew Bruce closer.

The boy nervously eyed Bruce up and down, “Th-Thank you.”

His small hand took the tissue from Bruce. He wiped his eyes with it and then blew his nose.

Bruce’s large hands gently brushed the wet hair off of Dick’s face and felt under his puffy eye, “I’m.. I’m sorry for your loss.” His heart was pounding so hard and his voice was shaky, “I was a fan of your family’s performance, a big fan.”

“Thank you for coming to our shows Mr. Wayne.”

He could tell the boy was scared of him. It was the first time they had met in person after all. Bruce didn’t want their conversation to end and said whatever he could to spend more time with the boy.

“Please, call me Bruce.”

He gave a shy smile, “Okay Bruce. My name is Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick.”

The bat felt his heart squeeze, “It’s nice to meet you Dick. What do you plan to do now?”

He looked down at his shoes, “I don’t know.”

“Got any other family you can live with?”

“No. No one.”

Bruce swallowed hard and knew this opportunity wouldn’t come again. He had to have the boy by his side at all costs.

He held Dick’s small hand and looked into his eyes, “Then how would you like to live with me instead?”

**. . .**

It had been a few weeks since Bruce had adopted Dick. He was aware of how submissive and shy Dick acted around him. It was hard to get alone time with the boy due to how busy he was running a company and being Batman.

His obsession with the boy increased to the point where he installed hidden cameras all throughout the rooms. He wanted to watch Dick all the time.

When he was sleeping, when he was playing, and especially when he was training in the gymnastic room Bruce made for him. Watching his flexible performance in those acrobatic tights pleased Bruce greatly.

The bat watched the omega practice from the batcomputer screens. Dick was sweaty and giving a flexible performance, Bruce swallowed hard and tried not to bare his fangs.

Watching the boy bend over was like watching a little rabbit just waiting to be pounced. Bruce rummaged through his desk drawer and pulled out one of Dick’s belongings.

To calm his nerves, he’d take some of Dick’s used belongings, nothing he’d miss. A used shirt, his pillowcase, a pair of worn underwear, and this time it was his sweaty gym towel.

“Haa.. so good and damp.” The fluffy white towel was soaked heavily with Dick’s scent. The pheromones tickled his nostrils.

Bruce took a whiff of it and instantly shivered. It was sweat. Dick had been training in the gymnasium even harder so he could patrol with Batman.

The man loved spying on Dick’s practices from the cameras. Always wearing those green acrobatic tights with the letter G on them.

His little nipples poked against them and you could easily see the curvature of his butt.

Bruce was instantly hard as a rock and in love with the scent. He mushed the towel against his face and huffed it more, “Mmmhh..Dick.”

The same towel used to wipe the boy’s body down was now in his grasp. Dick used it to wipe his face, neck, chest, back, pits, **everything**.

Bruce’s free hand was already hurriedly freeing his cock so he could stroke it. Just one whiff of the boy and he was already in the mood to fuck.

He breathed into the towel like his life depended on it while stroking his soaked cock, “Haaa.. Haa.. Hhaa..”

His eyes thirstily watched Dick on the screens. The boy was in the middle of stretching, his soft ass pressed against the mats when he did a split, and those small moans he lets out when he tried to touch his toes.

He pumped his cock faster just imagining what’d it be like to mate Dick. To enter his little cunt, knot him, and breed him.

His cock twitched in his grasp just imagining little Dick’s stomach swelled up with his pups, _‘If he’d just ask me, I wouldn’t even hesitate to breed that brat!’_

Lust and desire clouded his mind until his cock shot out cum. Bruce’s legs shook and his knot swelled down as he let out so much.

“Haaahh.. hhhaahh..” he looked at the huge mess he made under his desk, he’d never let out this much semen before.

His fangs bit into the towel, he felt so heavily aroused and all this spying was starting to help him less and less. He wanted Dick Grayson, and he was going to have him one way or another.

**. . .**

Late at night after finishing patrol, Bruce was going to go to bed, but he saw a light coming from the living room.

He walked in and saw some cartoons on the screen, “Dick?” he called out.

The boy poked his head out from the couch, “Oh hey Bruce.” He wore a blue Superman T-shirt and some pajama short shorts.

“Why are you still up?”

“I couldn’t sleep and wanted to watch some movies. I can go to bed if you want.” He got out the remote to turn off the TV.

“No, stay.” Bruce blurted out.

Right now Alfred was asleep, so he and Dick were finally all alone. He couldn’t let this chance slip through his fingers.

He offered a smile and approached the couch, “Shall we watch it together?”

Dick’s eyes brightened, “Yeah!” he had wanted to spend time with the man, but he seemed too hard to approach.

Dick put the remote down and sat up on the couch next to Bruce. His sweet scent wafted into Bruce’s nose.

The alpha relaxed and felt his arousal return. He looked over at Dick who was completely focused on the movie.

He eyed the boy from head to toe, _‘Curly hair, smooth skin, small lips, slender arms, plump thighs.’_ He could even see his hard nipples poking against his pajama shirt, _‘I want to touch him, I want to touch him, I want to touch him, I want to touch him.’_

Bruce’s heart raced fast and knew he was about to cross a forbidden line. Dick was underage, a virgin omega, and his adopted son. The boy would scream, Bruce would be labelled a pedophile, his career- his **life** would be over.

He opened his mouth to choose his words carefully, “Dick.. would you like to sit on my lap?” 

The boy looked at Bruce surprised.

The alpha’s heart pounded hard at what he was doing, _‘I shouldn’t be doing this. I shouldn’t.’_ Bruce swore to himself that if Dick resisted, then he’d stop and never try again.

Bruce’s face was calm and made sure he didn’t give off any dangerous pheromones. Dick slowly got up from the couch and motioned over to Bruce.

The next thing he did surprised him, the boy plopped down right onto his lap. He squirmed a bit and had his back to Bruce.

“Can you still see the TV?”

Bruce rested his chin on Dick’s shoulder, “Yes, I can see it.” He swallowed hard and was glad Dick couldn’t see him blushing, _‘He’s on my lap, he’s on my lap, he’s on my lap.’_ All he could think about was his little butt resting on him.

The boy kicked his foot a bit as they watched the movie. Bruce folded his hands across Dick’s stomach and breathed in his sweet scent.

He buried his nose into the back of Dick’s hair and gently huffed his scent, _‘So good, so sweet, so pure.’_ Dick was his little angel, his perfect little omega.

He was lucky enough to get this far. A part of his brain was telling him to quit while he was ahead while the other half wanted to see how much further he could go.

 _‘Just a little more, just a little more. I’ll stop if he hates it.’_ One of Bruce’s hands slowly began to let go of Dick’s stomach and felt on his thigh.

They felt so soft and he could grip the whole thing in his large hand. He gulped and could feel Dick’s whole body against his own.

The boy’s back felt so warm, his skin was so smooth, his hair was so soft, and his butt was pressed so tightly against Bruce’s crotch. He felt so lucky to have Dick in such paper thin pajamas.

 _‘He doesn’t seem bothered by it.’_ Bruce felt on the top of Dick’s head next. He stroked it lightly and felt on one of the silky strands.

He petted him gently and buried his nose into Dick’s nape. The scent was the strongest there.

His touches sent shivers down Dick’s spine, “Bruce?”

His fingers didn’t stop stroking his head, “Does my touching.. disgust you?”

Dick gave a small smile, “No, it just feels good. I haven’t had my head patted since my parents passed away.”

 _‘This shouldn’t arouse me, but it does.’_ Bruce whispered into his ear, “From now on I’ll make you feel even better.”

He brushed over handfuls of Dick’s hair and began placing small kisses on his neck. Dick shuddered and squirmed on Bruce’s lap.

The more he touched the boy, the stronger his scent got. Bruce was already pitching a tent under Dick’s little butt.

All of his squirming only made it worse, “Do you like this Dick?”

He breathed out a, “Yes.”

Bruce boldly felt under Dick’s shirt making the boy gasp. Bruce rubbed around feeling his skin. He felt his ribcage and chest. His fingers felt and rubbed on Dick’s nipple until it got hard.

Dick let out a small whimpering moan as Bruce teased it, “Mmn, Bruce.”

His cock was now fully hard underneath Dick’s butt. Bruce felt hot and aroused the more he caressed the boy.

Dick had felt something hard pressing against him for a while now. He slowly looked down and gasped at the bulge he was sitting on, “B-Bruce!”

The bat huffed, “If you want to run away I suggest you do it now.”

Bruce roughly shoved Dick onto the couch. He pulled down the back of his shorts exposing his naked butt, “NO! STOP!”

“Go ahead, scream for Alfred, I’m not stopping.” He roughly yanked the shorts off of his slender legs and went for his Superman shirt next.

He yanked it above the boy’s head exposing his hard nipples and pale skin, earning a scared whimper from Dick.

Once the boy was naked underneath him Bruce quickly rolled him over. Dick shook in fear and didn’t let out a sound. Tears were already welling up in his baby blue eyes.

 _‘So beautiful,’_ Bruce embraced his small body and whispered into his ear, “I promise I won’t hurt you.. I just w-want to touch you.” He got more aroused the more he breathed in Dick’s panicked scent, “Just let me touch you and I promise to let you go.”

The boy remained silent and let Bruce feel on his skin. His large hands felt on his chest and resumed pinching and playing with his nipples.

“AAaa!”

He tugged on the little nipples and rubbed them in circles, “Sensitive little thing, aren’t you?”

He licked Dick’s ear and then went for the back of his neck. He could easily bite it and mark him, but he wanted to wait. He wanted the moment to be perfect for when Dick was begging him to do it.

For now, he licked it earning shudders from Dick. The boy let out small moans and his scent grew stronger, it was like it was pulling Bruce in.

His large hands felt down to Dick’s privates, “Hhaah!”

 _‘So small and delicate.’_ He felt how small and smooth it was, “I bet you hate me, but don’t worry. I’ll finish soon.”

He began unbuckling his pants and freed his hard cock. His hand felt down Dick’s spine, making him shiver, then began groping his ass.

“B-Bruce!”

“I just can’t take my eyes off of you. How are you this seductive at such a young age?” he roughly squeezed and massaged his butt.

Dick was afraid and unable to do anything. He could feel Bruce’s hard cock press against his backside.

Bruce gently thumbed over his entrance, “You’re already lubricating yourself.” A small amount of slick was already forming, _‘His hole is small now, but with time I’ll fit.’_

He placed his cock against it and began moving his hips. He placed his hands on either side of Dick as he humped his little ass.

The boy let out a whimpering moan each time he moved. Bruce sweated and grunted as he moved. His cock was soaked with pre and slick.

“So good.. you feel so good Dick.” his thrusts sped up and his cock felt hot, “I’m sorry, nnnh, I’m so sorry Dick. I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you.”

It was like he was cursed the moment he met the boy, Bruce had never wanted or lusted after anyone so badly before.

His hard cock throbbed as it was hotdogged between Dick’s cheeks. Bruce kept humping away earning scared squeaks from the boy.

“Dick, Dick, Dick, Dick!”

He uttered a low groan as he finally came on the boy’ backside. Dick flinched at the amount. Bruce gritted his teeth as his orgasm ended.

His cum stained and marked the boy’s skin. He could hear the boy sniffling and sobbing quietly, “B-Bruce.. why?”

He breathed into the back of Dick’s head, “..I don’t care if you hate me, I just want you to be mine Dick.”

He was completely smitten with the boy. Even if Dick cursed him or hated him until the ends of time. As long as he could hold a special place in the boy’s heart, then he was content.

**. . .**

It had been a week since he assaulted Dick on the couch. He rarely spoke to the boy and could tell Dick was avoiding him.

Bruce tried to go back to just watching him from afar but now that he finally got a taste of the real thing, jerking off to his belongings wasn’t enough anymore.

But he noticed something odd, Dick hadn’t reported his assault to anyone, not even Alfred.

It was late now, and it was one of those rare nights where he decided not to go on patrol. He approached Dick’s bedroom door.

He knocked on it and heard Dick’s faint voice.

Bruce let himself in and saw the boy sitting up in bed with a book. He gasped when he saw Bruce and went silent.

He closed the door behind him and locked it, “Hrn, it’s been a while since we last talked.”

The boy closed his book and remained silent, he clearly looked uncomfortable. Bruce decided to stop beating around the bush.

He approached Dick’s bedside and stared at him calmly, “You know why I’m here, don’t you?” he sat on his bed.

He blushed and looked down at his lap, “..are you going to do **that** to me again?” He hadn’t forgotten the night Bruce assaulted him on the couch.

“Yes,” he gripped Dick’s chin, “and you don’t hate it, do you?”

“..no.”

“Good boy.”

He captured the boys lips and gently topped him on the bed.

Bruce broke the kiss, “Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

“A girl.. one time at the circus.”

“I see, well I’ll teach you a better one. Open your mouth a little more.”

Dick obeyed and parted his lips. Bruce immediately attacked his mouth tonguing him deeply, “Mmmph!”

His little toes curled and he clung to Bruce. The bat moaned into the kiss happy to finally taste the inside of the boy’s mouth.

He didn’t waste time to feel on the boy’s chest. He was easily able to rip open his pajama shirt using only one hand. Buttons scattered onto the bed and floor.

“MMhh!” Dick broke the kiss but Bruce silenced him with another kiss.

He felt on his little chest and teased his exposed nipple until it got hard. The boy moaned into the kiss the more Bruce touched him.

Bruce felt around in circles to savor Dick’s chest and stomach, _‘So smooth and warm. I love it.’_ He broke the kiss to have a taste of his body.

The man began placing small kisses onto the boy’s neck and then his chest.

Dick shivered underneath him and tried his best to remain still. A part of him was still scared of all this, “B-Bruce..”

“Tonight, I’ll take care of **your** needs.” His greedy hand went from rubbing his smooth stomach to sneaking under the boy’s pajama pants and feeling on his penis.

Dick gasped at the sudden touch of his privates, “No!” he tried closing his legs but Bruce was already gripping his small erection.

“I knew it, you like this kind of thing.” He purred, “You naughty boy.”

His large hand gently stroked and rubbed his little erection to get it fully hard, “I’m n-not..mmmhh!”

Bruce found it cute how Dick denied how good he was feeling. He pulled his hand out of his pants and showed how soaked it was, “You sure about that?”

The boy blushed at the pre on his fingers and looked away.

Bruce began tugging Dick’s pajama pants and underwear off of his legs. Dick lifted his hips a little to make it easier.

The boy was completely naked under him now, everything was bare, “I couldn’t see you because it was dark last time.. you truly are beautiful Dick.” He felt on the side of the boy’s face.

He blushed up at Bruce, “..did you really mean all that stuff you said that night?”

Bruce placed a kiss on the boy’s lips, “Yes. Did you doubt my love for you?”

“Well..yeah.” Dick tried not to moan as Bruce resumed kissing his neck, “I-I’m just a kid, and you’re billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. You can have anything and anybody.”

He let out a deep chuckle as he made a trail of kisses down from his chest to his stomach, “Yet here I am lusting after you.”

His words made the boy swoon. Bruce licked the tip of his small erection, “A-Ah!” his hips bucked in surprise.

“Mm, I’m going to make you feel so good Dick.” He devoured the boy’s cock earning high pitched whines from the boy.

His blue eyes went wide and he emitted the cutest moans, “Hhaahh! B-Bruce, no, it feels weird!”

He clawed into the sheets as Bruce stubbornly kept licking and sucking on his privates. His lips wrapped tightly around his little cock and his tongue massaged it thoroughly.

Dick sobbed and grabbed Bruce’s hair, “N-Nooo! L-Let it go! I can’t-.. I can’t take it!”

Bruce could hear how scared he was and held both of his small hands. He entwined his fingers with Dick’s to comfort him.

The boy’s hips rocked and bucked as Bruce’s head bobbed, “Mmmh..”

Dick’s grip on Bruce’s hands tightened, “L-Let go, let go! I’m going to pee, I need to peeee! AAaaahh!” his back arched off the bed.

He trembled as his cock shot out cum into Bruce’s mouth. The man made sure to savor and swallow it all. He was happy to receive Dick’s first orgasm.

Dick relaxed back onto the bed and panted in exhaustion. His face was flushed pink and shiny with sweat. Some strands of hair clung to his face. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath.

Bruce stopped sucking when Dick was done and then marveled down at the boy. Dick hadn’t let go of his hands. He looked completely exhausted and defenseless with his legs spread for Bruce.

“B.. Bruce..”

“Did you like that Dick?”

The boy remained silent. Bruce could tell he was embarrassed.

“Well I enjoyed it, you got me so hot for you Dick.” He didn’t bother hiding the obvious bulge on his crotch. A stain was already forming.

He unzipped his pants and freed his hard cock. The boy’s eyes went wide at how big it was. Alphas had large and thick manhood, something Dick wasn’t used to seeing.

The tip was soaked with pre and the boy could feel the heat radiating off of it.

Bruce began stroking his cock as he couldn’t take his eyes off of Dick, “You have no idea how hard you make me every day.”

Dick squirmed a bit uncomfortable, “I..”

“You don’t have to do anything, haahh, I won’t even touch you this time. Just stay still and let me look at you.” He fapped faster as he eyed the boy’s hard and wet nipples.

He had left small kiss marks on the boy’s skin and they were becoming visible. Bruce breathed raggedly as he jerked off to Dick.

What really turned him on was how Dick kept shyly staring at his cock. He wasn’t showing any signs of fear and his lips looked moist.

 _‘He’s still so new, so untouched. There’s so much I can teach him, God, I can’t wait to breed him. I’ll make him so perfect.’_ He pumped faster making pre drip onto Dick’s stomach.

The boy swallowed hard at the cock, “I-Is that going i-inside me?”

“Not today.. hhaa, haaa, but some day.” Just the thought of breaking into his little cunt made Bruce let out a possessive growl, _‘Fuck, I’m close.’_ “You like watching me jerk off Dick?”

His eyes were faded like he was in a trance. He gave a small nod.

“Then you’ll love this part.”

Bruce gave his cock a few more good strokes until he groaned in pleasure and shot out his cum. It shot out right away onto Dick’s face making the boy yelp.

The rest shot out onto his chest and stomach. Dick trembled as Bruce kept cumming on his stomach, “Nnhh, you always make me let out so much.”

Once his climax ceased, Dick squirmed in the mess. His tongue curiously tasted the cum on his face. His little cock was beginning to wake up.

Bruce was pleased with this, “Now that you’re nice and marked, time to clean me off.”

He stood at the side of the bed and pressed his cock against Dick’s face. The boy blushed and his lips hesitated.

Bruce ordered, “Lick. It.”

He shyly opened his mouth and sucked on the tip. Bruce petted his head as his little tongue gave his cock curious licks.

“That’s it, savor my cock. It’s all yours now.”

“Yesh..” he opened his mouth wider so Bruce could shove the tip in. Dick obediently sucked and tasted his alpha as his own cock got fully hard.

“I’m going to train you so good Dick.”

**. . .**

Bruce had just come back from work. It had been a few days since he started a sexual relationship with Dick. Coming home made him excited knowing his little omega would be there waiting for him.

“Dick, I’m home.”

As soon as he said that he could already hear the pitter patter of little feet. Dick came running to the entrance in his school uniform.

He stretched out his little arms to the man, “Bruce!”

A smile curled onto his face as Dick gave him a big hug. He wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close lifting him off the floor.

The boy kissed him on the lips and Bruce was already licking him for a deeper kiss. Dick had gotten used to his touch was submissively letting the man French him.

Bruce loved tasting Dick as soon as he came home, _‘His tongue has gotten better and his scent has gotten stronger.’_ He could even feel Dick’s nipples get hard through his uniform.

“Mm, Bruce!” he let out small moans and pants between the kisses.

He broke the kiss to look at the omega in his arms, “Were you waiting for me?”

“Yes, just like you asked.”

“Good, where’s Alfred?”

“At the top floor vacuuming.”

 _‘Good, then he won’t bother us.’_ Bruce carried Dick bridal style through the halls, “What’d you do today?”

“I went to school, did great in math, had gym class, and then Alfred picked me up and brought me here.”

Bruce smelled Dick a little, “I see, you’ve gotten sweaty. Let’s go take a bath.” A small purr came from Bruce’s throat.

The boy nodded and smiled, “Okay.”

Bath time was one of his favorite activities to do with Dick. He could pamper and touch the omega for as long as he wanted.

When they arrived at the bathroom, Bruce put Dick down and began taking his business suit off. He hung it up neatly on the rack for Alfred while Dick stood there patiently as the man undressed.

Finally, Bruce wore only a bath towel around his waist, “Okay, now its your turn.”

Bruce got on his knees and began stripping Dick out of his school uniform. He unbuttoned Dick’s shirt and glanced at his erect nipples.

The boy was blushing, Bruce smirked at how obviously aroused Dick was getting. He loved how submissive Dick was, how he never resisted, and did everything Bruce ordered.

He unbuckled the boys pants and pulled his pants down with his underwear. Dick held onto Bruce’s shoulders to wiggle out of his pants and socks.

The boy stood completely naked before him. Dick was so pure, Bruce wanted to dirty him.

“Good boy Dick, now let’s get you cleaned up.”

Warm water filled the bath as Bruce got out some soap and used the shower head to get Dick a little wet first.

Bruce glanced at the many bottles of soap on the shelf, “So which one would you like today?”

“Umm.. I like that one, it smells like peaches.” Dick pointed to the pink-ish soap bottle.

Bruce grabbed it and squirted into his hand and on a wash cloth. Once his hands were soapy, he began scrubbing and washing Dick’s back.

The man was on his knees whereas Dick stood in front of him. The boy hummed and enjoyed the nice back massage.

His scrubbing then got down to his butt. He groped it a little and brushed over Dick’s entrance, “Mmh!”

Bruce curiously spread Dick’s entrance, “Have you had your heat yet Dick?”

“N-No, but we learned in class that it should be happening soon.”

His little hole was a little pink and small, unused, and lacked in experience. Bruce then scrubbed and massaged the boy’s butt.

 _‘He’s got a nice feel back here.’_ Bruce scrubbed down his legs next, “Do you know what happens when you go into heat?”

“I know it’s when I become an adult..and can have a baby.” His toes wiggled nervously, “It sounds scary, does it hurt?”

He rinsed Dick’s backside off, “If you’re not with the right person.” He swore to himself that he was going to be Dick’s first alpha no matter what, _‘I’m never going to let another alpha touch him. This boy is mine.’_

Dick turned around so Bruce could wash his front next. He scrubbed his chest and felt on his nipples as soap dripped down his body. Bruce was getting hard under his towel the more he touched the boy.

Dick fidgeted and peeked at Bruce, “..you’re getting hard again.”

Bruce smirked, “So are you.”

He scrubbed lower on Dick feeling on his privates earning small moans from the boy. He was very thorough when cleaning the little omega, he would touch every inch of him.

He gently held Dick’s penis in his hand. His genitals were still small and hairless, common for omegas, “Did looking at my cock get you hard?”

“Y-Yes.” he trembled when Bruce’s thumb brushed over his tip.

Bruce grabbed the shower head and rinsed all of the soap suds off of Dick.

Once Dick was cleaned and rinsed off, it was time for him to do his part, “Um Bruce.. does it hurt?”

Dick had noticed how hard Bruce was under his towel the entire time. Bruce never bothered to hide it, “Yes, it does.” He took off his towel, “So do it like I taught you.”

Bruce’s cock was large and twitching. Dick could feel the heat radiating off of it as he took it into his hands, “Okay.”

He got on his knees and sucked on the tip. It was still too big for his mouth. He stroked it with his hands and wet the tip as best he could.

Bruce watched the boy blow him, it aroused Bruce greatly. It took all his strength not to grab Dick’s head and fuck his little mouth.

He moaned and slurped against the tip. His tongue massaged and thoroughly tasted Bruce and innocently peeked up at him to see if he was doing it right.

Those innocent blue eyes aroused Bruce every time. He patted the boy’s head, “You’re doing great, such a fast learner.”

Dick let out a happy moan as he sucked. His entrance quivered and he felt hot from the man’s taste. His hands stroked his cock faster earning pleasure filled groans from the bat.

He tried taking more into his mouth, “Mmmnh!” his mouth felt full and his jaws were numb. Bruce’s cock was too long and thick for him to take.

Bruce bit his bottom lip, “That’s it boy, take as much as you can. I’m almost there.”

He uttered a moan and his cum shot out in Dick’s mouth. The boy whimpered and stopped sucking.

Dick spat up the cum on the floor and Bruce finished on his chest, “Bleh..”

“Still can’t swallow it huh?”

He had tears in his eyes, “You’re too big Bruce.” He stared down at the sticky mess on his chest, “And you got me dirty again.”

Bruce smiled and grabbed the shower head, “Sorry. But you did better than last time.” He rinsed off the boy until he was nice and clean.

The two got in the tub and soaked peacefully. Dick sat on Bruce’s lap cuddled up under his chin. His sat on top of his crotch feeling Bruce’s cock under his butt.

He felt sad he still couldn’t handle how big it was, “..did you like it?”

“Yes, I liked it. You did a good job today Dick.” He petted his head, _‘Soon I’ll teach you even better, naughtier things.’_

Bruce’s cock twitched underneath Dick just thinking about it. He knew he was rushing it but he just couldn’t wait to claim the boy as his own.

He wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips against his ear, “How about you let me put it in you next time?”

“What?”

“You know.. mating with me? Haven’t you learned it in school?” he held Dick’s small hand, “My cock going into your ass.”

Dick blushed bright red, “No!”

“No?”

Dick shook his head really fast, “No, no, no, no!”

“Why not?”

“’Why not?!’” Dick looked over his shoulders with wide eyes, “You’re huge Bruce! It won’t fit!”

Bruce chuckled at his outburst, “I’m sure I’ll find a way.”

“NEVER!” He pouted, “It’ll hurt, a lot. So my answer is no.”

“Oh?”

“Not in a million years!”

 _‘Just wait until your heat comes. I wonder if you’ll still be saying that.’_ Bruce accepted Dick’s refusal, for now.

“Besides.. I was taught that when you mate with someone it should be with someone you love. I don’t want to mate with just anyone.” Dick fidgeted.

“Well, I’m in love with you. Do you love me?”

Dick buried his face in his hands, “..I don’t know yet. I think you’re cool, but also really weird.”

Bruce peered at the back of Dick’s nape, _‘So he’ll only let the one he loves touch him. Interesting.’_ He hated the thought of Dick giving himself to someone else.

“Can we not talk about this anymore?” the boy felt pressured by the alpha.

“Of course. I was just curious.” He kissed his neck, “Take all the time that you need Dick.”

**. . .**

After their bath, Bruce toweled the boy off and held his hand, “Don’t we need clothes?”

“I make the rules around here Dick, we can do whatever we want.”

The two walked through the halls nude to Bruce’s bedroom. Dick looked around and it was dark, and no Alfred anywhere.

Once they reached Bruce’s bedroom, dinner was already waiting for them. Dick got on the bed and Bruce turned on his master TV.

Dick was already sitting on his bed eating what Alfred had prepared. Mashed potatoes, salisbury steak, and some veggies.

Bruce got in bed next to him and dimmed the lights, he noticed Dick was already halfway done with his food.

“You were hungry?”

He blushed, “I only ate at school, and then I kept waiting here for you.”

 _‘Good. Nice and obedient.’_ Like a puppy waiting for his master to come home, “I got you a gift.”

He got out a heart shaped box of chocolates. Dick’s eyes lit up, “For **me**?!”

“After you finish your dinner.”

Dick smiled and quickly finished off his food.

Bruce calmly unwrapped and opened the box. Inside were round and decorative chocolates. Dick put his empty plate on the nightstand and happily got under the covers with Bruce.

The man picked up one of the chocolates and Dick opened his mouth as he fed him. He smiled happily and sucked some of the melted goodness from Bruce’s finger.

“You like it?”

He nodded with the chocolate ball in his cheek. He chewed on it and swallowed.

As the movie reached its climax Dick was already cuddled up with Bruce. His large hand was tangled up in his soft hair.

His other hand fed Dick a chocolate every few minutes. His small lips would curl around it and licked off any melted bits of chocolate on it. Bruce loved the feel of his small greedy tongue on his fingertips.

The boy let out a small yawn and was eating less. Bruce got the message and turned the TV off. The room went completely dark and he held the boy close in his arms.

He whispered, “Are you tired?”

“Mmhm.”

He put the chocolates away on the nightstand, “Then let’s go to bed. Come closer to me.”

Dick nuzzled against Bruce’s chest and was already drifting off to sleep. The man’s body was muscular, hairy, and felt so safe.

Bruce’s larger hands held the naked boy close to him, feeling on his back and breathing in the smell of his hair, “Let’s sleep together like this from now on. You like this, right?”

Dick felt on his hairy chest, “Uh-huh, you’re like a big teddybear.”

Bruce let out a low chuckle as he felt on Dick more.

The boy began nodding off, “..won’t we get in trouble with Alfred though?”

“Alfred doesn’t need to know. This is special time for only you and me. I won’t tell if you won’t. Promise?”

Dick closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, “Promise.”

**. . .**

A few weeks later, the day had finally come. Dick finally had his first heat and had been rushed home from school by Alfred.

Alfred, being a Beta, was unaffected and tucked the boy in the bed and got on the line with Bruce.

“Master Bruce.”

“What is it Alfred? This had better be important.”

“It’s time.”

Bruce paused his office work and gave his full attention, “Now? Are you sure?”

“Positive. Master Dick is currently experiencing his first heat. I’ve gotten him some suppressants, what should I do now?”

“Nothing.” Bruce collected his things and grabbed his car keys, “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Bruce hung up and rushed over from his job as quick as he could by car. The day he had been waiting for so patiently had finally arrived.

His heart beat like a drum when he arrived at his mansion. He was going to be the very first one to taste Dick and make him an adult.

He was already loosening his tie as he stormed through the halls, _‘God I can smell him from here.’_

He reached his bedroom where he had asked Alfred to place him. Bruce entered the room quietly and locked the door behind him.

His legs shook a little, the entire room smelled so seductively sweet, “Dick?”

He saw a lump on his bed and saw the boy curled up under the blankets.

“Al..fred?”

Bruce sat on the bed and talked as calmly as he could. His omega pheromones were strong and Bruce was already salivating to bite the boy.

“No, it’s me, Bruce. How do you feel Dick?”

The boy peeked from under the covers. He was in button up pajamas and his face was red and sweaty, “Hot.. cold.. I feel like I’m dying.”

Bruce placed a hand on the boy’s forehead, “You are burning up. But I know how to make you feel better.”

Dick was dizzy and unaware of Bruce’s intentions. He just wanted a comforting Alpha scent. He nuzzled against Bruce’s large hand.

“Mmm.. can you get me more suppressants first?” his eyes looked sleepy.

Bruce smiled, “Of course.” He almost felt bad for lying, _‘I’ve got something better in store for you.’_

Bruce went to his private bathroom and went through the medicine cabinet. Next to omega suppressants was a bottle of birth control pills. He knew he’d need them some day and today was the day.

He put one of the pills in his hand and grabbed a small water bottle from the mini fridge.

Dick was already dozing off in bed. Bruce nudged the cool bottle against his cheek, “I need you to swallow this.”

He weakly opened his blue eyes and tried sitting up in bed. He put the pill in his mouth and washed it down with water.

He downed the whole bottle, surprised at how thirsty he was.

Bruce was in the middle of undressing as Dick finished the bottle. Once Bruce was naked, he got in bed with Dick, “Still feeling hot?”

The boy put the empty bottle away and yawned, “Mm-hm.”

“Then let’s get you out of these clothes.” He began unbuttoning the boy’s pajamas.

He asked weakly, “Why.. are you naked Bruce?”

“Because I’m coming to bed with you. Don’t you want to sleep together?”

He nodded.

His hard nipples were visible through the fabric. The more Bruce undressed Dick the stronger his omega scent got.

His skin was sweaty and his privates were soaked. Bruce pulled his underwear and pants off of his slender legs.

Bruce was halfway hard from the feast before him, “Is this better?”

Dick lay under him naked and breathing hard, “Still.. hot.”

Bruce placed gentle kisses along Dick’s forehead and cheeks, “You poor thing.”

He kissed his small lips and Dick opened his mouth just like he taught him. Bruce frenched him and felt down the boy gently.

The insides of his little mouth were warm and wet with a faint sweet taste. Dick let out small moans and whimpered Bruce’s name.

Bruce broke the kiss and a string of saliva formed. Dick’s wet lips just made the man hungrier for more.

He kissed down the boy’s neck and licked away at his sweat, “Mm, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Dick’s toes curled and he let out soft moans the more Bruce tasted him. The bat licked down to his chest were he suckled on Dick’s hard little bud.

His nipples had gotten darker and stood out. Bruce gave it a little nibble and Dick arched his back in response.

He licked under the boys armpit and licked lower down to his stomach, “Is this good Dick?”

His large hands felt all over the boy and massaged him slowly, “Y-Yess Bruce.”

“Do you like it when I touch you?”

His large fingers probed Dick’s mouth, “I love the way you touch m-me!”

The more he felt all over his body the more Dick spread his legs submissively. He tossed and turned on the bed from the simplest touch.

 _‘Sensitive little thing.’_ Bruce grew more aroused the more he teased him.

“It feels so hot, and sticky down there..”

Bruce could see how wet and twitching Dick’s erection was. It was small, typical size for an omega.

“Is this where you feel hot?”

“Haa.. N-No, lower.”

Bruce had Dick get on all fours to show him. His entrance was burning pink and forming slick. Bruce spread it and could feel heat radiating off of it.

“It’s been hot and sticky all day. I-I tried showering b-but..” Dick cried a little, “nothing I do is helping.”

“SShh, ssshhh, I believe you Dick. Let me take care of it.” He began licking and kissing Dick’s entrance causing the boy to gasp.

Bruce’s hungry tongue lapped away at his twitching hole. Dick relaxed and rested his face on a pillow while his ass was in the air.

Bruce continued to tongue him and was fully hard from Dick’s taste and scent, _‘Fuck, it’s so strong. So this is what a first heat is like.’_

The boy let out happy moans and his hips wiggled the more Bruce tongued him, “Yess..more, please!”

Bruce rewarded his begging by stroking on Dick’s erection a little. His hand instantly got soaked with pre.

His little toes curled the more his felt Bruce’s tongue stretch and probe his hole.

“Aaa-aahh!” he clawed into his pillow as he came in Bruce’s hand. His body grew weak and limp.

The man calmly licked the cum from his hand, _‘He’s almost there, just need to loosen him up more.’_

Since the boy was weak, Bruce was able to roll him over onto his back and lift his hips off the bed. His butt was in the air and his ankles were beside his head.

His hole twitched and was letting out more slick. Dick’s butt was soaked and burning red, “B-Bruce, this is embarrassing.”

“I need to get a good look at you so I know what’s wrong.” He inserted one of his large fingers into his hole, “This is all for your sake Dick.”

Hs stretched and massaged his digit around, slowly softening the boy’s entrance. Dick let out a louder moan when he added a second finger.

His walls were repeatedly teased and loosened by them. His little erection woke up and Dick’s breathing calmed down.

“How is it?”

His voice was shy, “This feels really good.”

Bruce moved his fingers faster, “Glad you like it, I’ll make it better for you.”

Squishing sounds filled the room as his fingers stirred and moved in and out of his soaked hole. Dick moaned in rhythm with his digits.

Once Bruce felt the boy thoroughly relax, he pulled his fingers out, “Alright, you’re ready.”

The man positioned himself so his cock was rubbing against Dick’s soaked hole. His eyes went wide at how big and hard Bruce was.

“W-Wait, I can’t-!”

Bruce shushed him and was already pressing his tip against it, “Ssshh-sshh, just relax.”

Tears weld up in his eyes, “B-But it won’t fit!”

“It will. Trust me, I’m doing this because I love you Dick.”

He closed his eyes and shut them tight to brace himself. Bruce inhaled and tried putting more force into his hips.

He was able to enter the boy halfway in. As soon as he entered the boy, his blue eyes shot wide open, “OWW-AAHH!”

“Hrrmm.. tight fit.” Bruce pulled out a little, “Take a deep breath Dick.”

Dick’s legs flailed a little as he sobbed, “It won’t fit.. it won’t fit! NNNHH!”

Bruce gave a hard thrust and managed to get his cock all the way into Dick. The boy let out a silent scream as tears flowed from his eyes faster.

The alpha shuddered at how hot and tight Dick’s virgin walls felt, _‘So good, I knew he was the perfect fit for me.’_

He petted the sobbing omega and placed gently kisses on his forehead, “Hic.. I said st-stop.. I said it hurts.. You jerk, Bruce!”

“I know, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I promise to make you feel good from now on. I love you so much Dick, I really do.” He cooed and waited for Dick to adjust, “Can you bear it a little longer?”

The boy felt stuffed and his butt hurt, but he wanted to make Bruce happy, “I’ll try.”

Bruce rocked his hips into the boy going in and out as a gentle pace. His cock was covered in blood and slick as Dick’s body slowly accepted him.

He gripped the sides of Dick body as he moved into him _, ‘He’s so small but he’s taking all of me like a champ.’_ He loved watching his stomach fill up each time he entered him.

Each thrust made the tip of his cock kiss Dick’s womb. His omega cock flailed and made pre leak everywhere on each thrust.

Dick stretched his arms out, “Bruce.. Bruce.. hic.. I want.. Bruce!”

“Dick!” he wrapped his arms around his little omega and embraced him as he moved.

His slender legs wrapped around his waist as he sped up his thrusts. Dick’s sobs turned into pleasureful moans.

Bruce drooled and gritted his teeth as he was starved for rougher action, he wanted to pound his omega cunt good.

The boy began clawing into his back when he felt the pace change, “B-BRUCE, TOO MU-AAAH! I.. I.. CAN’T!”

His cock was barely pulling out anymore and kept repeatedly hitting his sweet spot. His cock was completely lubricated with Dick’s slick, making it easier to move.

His large hands felt underneath Dick cupping his ass so he could thrust into him with all his might. His spine tingled each time his cock was completely squeezed and drained by Dick’s tight walls.

The boy bit Bruce hard on the neck to suppress his screams. The man winced in pain but still kept moving. He had been too patient and waited so long for Dick’s heat to stop now.

“I-I’m almost there Dick.. haahh.. going to fill you up.” His knot was already starting to bulge and form against Dick’s soaked hole.

The boy continued to moan and whimper from the fast pace of his thrusts. The bed shook and the sounds of the creaky springs echoed throughout the room.

Bruce grunted and entered Dick as deep as he could to knot. The bulge entered the boy and his cock got milked.

The body trembled and came on their stomachs. His whole body cringed and shuddered as he felt Bruce’ cum squirt into him.

“Haahh.. Hhaaahh.. hhhaaahh, it’s t-too much.” He felt his stomach bulge more as he was filled.

He felt dizzy and slowly let go of Bruce. The boy lay limp in his arms and eventually fainted. Bruce lied on his side exhausted, not wanting to crush his omega.

He breathed hard and wiped the sweat from his forehead. His knot locked Dick to him, so they were stuck together for a while.

He stroked the side of Dick’s face, “I did it. You’re mine now, I’ll take such good care of you Dick.”

His body was sore and he could feel the sting from Dick’s bite and scratch marks, but it was all worth it. He was going to train the boy to be his own personal omega.

**. . .**

The dynamic duo returned to the batcave after patrol. Batman went straight for the computer to enter in the new clues they found.

Robin walked off to their bedroom but was stopped, “Robin.”

His small footsteps stopped.

“Come here.”

The boy’s heart beat fast and he was visibly nervous. He walked over and stood next to the bat, “Did you need my help with something?”

“No.” he stopped typing on the keyboard but didn’t face him, “Put your hands on the desk.”

Dick blushed and did as he was ordered. His small green gloved hands were flat on the computer desk and his back was to Bruce.

He moved his yellow cape out of the way and made Dick bend over more so his ass was in his face.

He buried his face in his cheeks and massaged them, “I love your big butt.”

Dick whimpered, “It’s not big, you just designed these shorts too small.”

Bruce bit his bottom lip as he was already pulling down his tight green short shorts, “Really now?”

He spread Dick’s ass to get a full view of his puckered entrance. His breath tickled Dick’s privates a little.

“Please be gentle, I’m still sore.”

Bruce had ravaged him the entire week of his first heat and he was finally able to patrol and walk again.

He placed gentle kisses on his butt, “Sorry Dick, so sorry. Mmm, let me kiss it better.”

His tongue gave his entrance a teasing flick causing Dick to utter a moan. His legs trembled and some slick began to form.

Bruce had all week during Dick’s heat to know what he liked and where he liked to be touched. His tongue entered the boy as he began eating him out.

Dick struggled to stand and panted on the desk. Drool leaked down his chin as Bruce’s tongue massaged his hole.

His little erection formed and he tried to stroke it. Bruce roughly grabbed his wrist and pulled his tongue out.

“Bruce!”

“No touching yourself, you cum from your ass only. Understand?”

Dick whimpered in frustration, “Yes sir.”

When Bruce gave orders, Dick always followed them. He resumed orally pleasing the boy’s entrance making him moan against the batcomputer.

Pre leaked from the tip of his cock and Bruce’s saliva dripped down his privates as he licked and probed around his ass.

Dick wiggled his hips more and his hips even pressed back against Bruce’s tongue, “Haaa.. it f-feels so good and tingly.” He moaned.

Bruce held his hips and buried his face in Dick’s ass. He loved the sweet and arousing scent he was letting out, _‘Fuck he’s perfect.’_ He loved his butt so much.

“B-Bruce, I’m-!”

He moaned loudly and his erection made a mess on the desk.

Bruce pulled his tongue out leaving Dick’s cunt soaked and supple. His hole was gaping a little and he could barely stand anymore.

He marveled at the sticky mess the boy had made on his desk, “You naughty boy.”

“Haahh.. hhhaa.. I’m sorry..” he blushed.

Bruce unbuckled his utility belt and freed his hard cock.

Since Dick was too weak to stand up anymore, he was easily able to hold the boy with one large hand. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Dick’s hole.

The boy flinched and uttered a moan when he felt how hard it was.

Bruce hushed him and whispered, “Breathe Dick.”

He slowly lowered Dick’s hips onto his cock and felt on the boy’s stomach. It aroused him as he felt it get bigger under his grasp. Feeling himself deep inside his omega sent shivers down his spine.

Dick’s eyes rolled to the back of his head behind his domino mask and his legs trembled as he felt the tip of Bruce’s cock kiss his prostate.

His hips squirmed and he whined as he slowly got used to the shape and size.

“How is it? Does it hurt like last time?”

Dick shivered as he felt one false move could make Bruce slip into his womb, “N-No.”

“I won’t knot you or even move this time. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“I want you to sit here like a good boy while I finish working, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good.”

He scooted closer to the batcomputer and his hands began moving on the keyboard again. Dick would occasionally let out small moans and would squirm with desire.

Bruce loved making him wait, _‘Little by little I’ll make you want me.’_

**. . .**

Bruce stood naked in front of the bed. Dick was on the bed naked, blindfolded, and had his wrists tied together in front of him.

The alpha released his scent and let it fill the bedroom. Dick got a whiff of it and his entrance began producing slick and his legs squirmed.

Bruce was hard and ready to train his omega, “Come closer Dick.”

The boy squirmed closer towards his voice, “Bruce.”

He pressed his cock against the tip of Dick’s nose. He recognized it and gave it a lick.

He roughly grabbed the back of Dick’s head and pulled him off of his cock, “AH!”

“Did I say that you could lick it?”

“N-No..”

“You do what I tell you to do. Understand?”

“Y-Yes!”

He rubbed the tip of his hard cock against Dick’s nose so his nostrils could get a good whiff. The strong musky smell made his privates soaked with pre.

His greedy nose twitched and tried to smell more of it. His little mouth was salivating and he buried his face closer to Bruce’s cock.

The man smirked at the curious omega, “That’s it, get a good whiff. Memorize your alpha’s scent.”

Dick struggled to keep his mouth closed and not lick. His nose was pressed against Bruce’s balls where the smell was strongest, “It’s hot..”

“Do you love my smell Dick?”

He rubbed his cheek against Bruce’s cock, “Yes..”

Slick was forming at a faster rate the more he breathed in Bruce’s musk. His nipples were budding and his little cock was fully erect.

“Bruce, may I please lick it now?”

He petted his head, “You may, since you begged properly.”

Dick’s small tongue was already lapping away at the tip. Bruce groaned in pleasure as Dick licked the glands underneath.

He sucked on the tip and took half of it into his mouth. His entrance quivered the more he tasted Bruce. His body wanted his alpha so badly.

His head bobbed as he slurped and moaned on Bruce’s thick girth. Due to the blindfold, his body felt more sensitive than usual. His omega cock dripped the more he sucked.

“Yes, you love my taste, don’t you?”

Dick licked the side of it, “Mmm, yes.”

Bruce was proud the boy had gotten better had pleasuring him, but he wanted to push him a little bit, “You want to take more Dick?”

“Y-Yes.. but it’s still too big for me Bruce.”

“Then I’ll help you out.” He gripped the boy’s head, “Make sure to breathe through your nose.”

Dick was nervous but obeyed so he wouldn’t get punished. He felt Bruce probe his mouth with the tip. Before he could react he gave a rough thrust into the boy’s mouth.

Dick let out a muffled moan and his body trembled. Tears weld up in his eyes behind the blindfold. Bruce gritted his teeth at how tight his throat squeezed his cock.

“Nnnhh, yes, good boy Dick.”

He moved his head back and forth on his length. His cock was lubricated with Dick’s saliva making it easier to take.

“Mm, I can smell how aroused you’re getting Dick. Hrrnn, getting off to how hard I’m fucking your little mouth?”

His cheeks reddened as his throat was repeatedly penetrated. His privates were soaked and making a damp mess on the bed.

Drool dribbled down his chin the more Bruce moved. He wanted to stroke his own cock so badly, but Bruce trained him not to.

“Almost, almost.. NNNHH!” He came hard inside Dick’s mouth. He kept a tight grip on Dick’s hair so he’d swallow it.

The boy trembled with pleasure as Bruce’s semen hit his tongue. His omega cock came on the bed making a sticky mess.

He obediently swallowed his cum making sure not to waste it. Bruce panted hard as he watched the boy, “Good, don’t you dare spill a single drop.”

Dick gulped down most of it before Bruce finally pulled out of his mouth. His cheeks were full and his lips were wet.

“Open up, let me see.”

He slowly opened up his mouth to show the cum he collected. A few of Bruce’s pubes were stuck around his lips.

Bruce pulled them off, “Good boy Dick, now swallow it.”

The boy swallowed and then tried to catch his breath. Bruce pulled his blindfold off and placed loving kisses all over his face.

“I love you so much, you’re so perfect.” He stroked his hair.

**. . .**

By next month it was Dick’s monthly heat again. Bruce paced back and forth on the phone with his school principal.

He didn’t like the idea of his omega being at school letting out pheromones when his heat was coming up. So for safe-keeping he had Dick cut school to stay at home.

Dick’s missing school days were piling up so his teachers always sent Bruce warnings about his attendance.

Bruce hung up the phone after convincing the principal to let Dick stay at home sick for a week, _‘Maybe I should just home-school him from now on.’_

He walked into his bedroom where he had Dick tied up waiting for him.

The boy was naked, blindfolded, and gagged on the bed. His arms were tied above his head and his legs were bondaged to the headboard.

His privates were in full view with a thick plug buzzing around inside of him. His cock was red and dripping pre everywhere. Bruce made sure to put a cockring on him so he wouldn’t start cumming without him.

He tossed and turned squirming from the tightness. Bruce was hard from the sight of his horny omega, “Are you ready to start Dick?”

He pulled the soaked gag out of Dick’s mouth, “YES! HURRY, PLEASE LET ME CUM!” He sounded like he was in pain.

“Not yet, not until I’m in you.” He felt on the buzzing plug making the boy whimper, “You’ll be a good boy and not beg me to stop like last time, right?”

“Yes-Yes, I’ll be good! I WILL!”

Bruce slowly pulled the plug out, “Promise?”

“I PROMISE I’LL BE GOOD, JUST PLEASE LET ME CUM! I CAN’T WAIT ANOTHER MINUTE!”

He chuckled under his breath and pulled the thick toy all the way out. Dick’s entrance was sopping wet and supple, waiting for an alpha to knot him.

Bruce unzipped his pants to free his hard cock. He wasted no time in entering the boy.

Dick let out a loud pleasure-filled cry. As Bruce promised he slipped the cock ring off of him. Dick’s cock didn’t last a second.

He came hard shooting all the way up to his face. He winced at the mess he made. He breathed hard, “Haa.. hhaahh.. thank you..”

“If you want to thank me, I expect you to keep me company the whole week. Understand?”

He began moving his hips enjoying how flexible his hole had gotten. Dick let out moans and didn’t resist his alpha.

“Yes! More, I’ll serve you all week! So please give me more!”

Bruce loved twisted and warped Dick was becoming. It gave him pleasure as he watched the once pure boy become dirtied by him.

He kept Dick tied up in his bedroom the whole week only letting him leave to eat and use the bathroom. He wanted to imprint onto him as much as possible so Dick couldn’t live without him.

**. . .**

Bruce loosened his tie as he and Alfred entered the mansion. It was late at night and he was needed to make an appearance at a gala.

“Good night sir, excellent work today.”

“Thank you Alfred. Where’s Dick?”

The butler’s face grimaced, “Where he always is sir, your bedroom.”

“ **Our** bedroom.” Bruce glared.

Alfred had known about the two for a while now. He had noticed the way Bruce looked at Dick, not with eyes of a father but of a lover.

“Can I ask you something sir?”

“Depends on the question.” He felt a lecture coming on.

“Are you serious about Master Dick?”

“Yes, I am. Are we done here?”

He grabbed Bruce’s arm, “But he’s just a **boy** , sir. ..when you two started this relationship did he even consent?”

“Of course he did. Why? Do you think I raped him Alfred?”

He glared, “You might as well have. He’s still so young.”

“Alfred, he loves me and I love him. If he doesn’t like something he speaks up, and if he **does** like it, well..” Bruce smirked.

Alfred let go of his arm in disgust, “I’ve only kept quiet about this because he has never come to me with complaints, and I know how happy he makes you.”

Bruce walked away, “He **does** make me happy, and I **am** serious about him Alfred, so you don’t need to worry about us.”

The man hung up his suit coat and went to his bedroom to greet Dick. To his surprise the boy was fast asleep.

He turned on the bedside lamp to get a better look, “Dick, I’m home.”

The boy remained motionless under the blankets. He slept on his stomach and his back rose slowly as he breathed. He looked peaceful.

Bruce smiled and undressed himself, “Worked yourself to sleep huh.”

He let his clothes hit the floor and joined the boy in bed once he was naked. He felt on Dick’s back and stroked the hair on his head.

The boy let out a small mumbled moan, “Mmm..”

Bruce was really looking forward to making love to him tonight, “Too tired for me?”

But he was used to this. It was one of those rare nights where nothing could wake Dick up at all. His hand drifted down to the boy’s butt and felt on his entrance.

The thick plug Bruce had gotten him was there, _‘Good boy Dick, I trained you right.’_ He pulled the plug out earning another muffled moan from Dick.

He tossed the plug away and fingered his supple entrance. It easily took two of his fingers. He moved them in and out of his entrance.

“Mmhh..” Dick frowned in his sleep.

Bruce whispered, “You were waiting for me too, weren’t you?”

He smelled the boy’s hair and was fully hard. He felt warm and his scent was sickenly sweet. Bruce let out a low purr and pulled his fingers out.

He mounted the sleeping boy, _‘I know you want this just as bad as I do Dick. It’s almost as arousing as when you’re awake.’_

He nudged the tip against his entrance. And slowly entered the boy with a grunt. Dick’s entrance slowly gripped him tightly. His hole welcomed his alpha’s girth and his walls wrapped around Bruce’s cock.

“Nnnh, fuck, you took me like a champ Dick.” He could feel the boy’s hole clench around him.

The boy drooled in his sleep as his stomach swelled up. Bruce already reaching his deepest spot. His omega cock was already staining the bed.

Bruce rocked his hips as he moved in and out of the sleeping boy, “I love you so much Dick, nnn. I love you, I love you, I love you.” He breathed into the back of the boy’s head and buried his nose into his hair.

This wasn’t the first time he had done this. Dick’s body was thoroughly groomed to crave Bruce even when he was asleep.

Bruce couldn’t help but crave him too, he had had sex with Dick so much that he couldn’t go back to women. His ass felt better than any pussy. He felt so bored attending galas now. Dick was a million times prettier than any of those high class women.

His hole stretched the more Bruce moved. He held the boy’s smaller hand as he panted. Dick’s aroused scent wafted into his nose making his knot form.

“I can smell it.. I know you want what I want. Pups.”

He had planned to have the boy by his side forever and the only way to do that was to have children together.

Just the thought of Dick having a swelled up belly and leaking nipples made Bruce’s knot swell. He gritted his teeth and moved more making the bed creak.

Dick let out a startled moan in his sleep the more the man rocked into him. His womb was repeatedly grazed by the tip of Bruce’s cock.

“Hurry Dick, get pregnant. Have my puppies.” He whispered demandingly into his small ear, “Get pregnant, get pregnant, get pregnant, get pregnant!”

He then moaned and shuddered as his knot finally slipped into the boy. Dick squeaked a bit as he came on the bed.

Bruce panted hard and remained still as his cum began pouring into the boy. Dick’s entrance was already clinging to his knot so he couldn’t pull out.

Bruce let out a calming breath and rolled over to lie next to Dick. He remained knotted inside the omega and spooned against his back.

The boy continued to snooze and backed up against the knot, “Mmn..”

“Let’s start a family together. I promise to make you happy.” He rubbed Dick’s stomach and relaxed into his scent.

**. . .**

Dick was getting older and taller now. He was blossoming into a beautiful young man, still in high school.

This worried Bruce greatly. Surrounded by teenage alphas all young and horny, ready to breed any omega that slips into a heat.

Now that Dick was in the Teen Titans, it was hard for Bruce to keep his jealousy in check.

Bruce stood in his office at Wayne Enterprise watching the city from below through his office window. He had contacted Dick so they could spend his lunch break together.

 _‘Where is he? Alfred should’ve had him here by now.’_ Bruce tapped his foot impatiently. He craved having the boy’s body against his own.

He then got his answer. Dick pulled up in front of the building’s entrance. The car was different from the usual limo, but that was definitely Dick in the passenger seat.

The boy laughed and was talking to the redheaded driver, Roy Harper. Roy leaned really close to the boy and said something that made Dick blush.

Bruce gritted his teeth, _‘Don’t speak to him.’_

In the back seats of the corvette were Donna, Wally, and Garth. As Dick exited the car, Wally gave him a good-bye hug.

 _‘Don’t touch him.’_ He balled his fists and hated how close the titans were getting close to what was his.

Dick waved good-bye to his friends and headed into the building. He took the elevator up the private floor Bruce was on.

As soon as he stepped off Bruce immediately pulled him into his office, “Bru- mmph!”

The man tongued his mouth hard gripping a fist full of hair as he demanded access. Dick could smell how angry he was and it made him shamefully produce slick.

Bruce was already hurriedly unbuckling Dick’s belt and forcing his pants off. Dick did the same with unzipping Bruce’s pants to free his cock.

Bruce roughly broke the kiss and shoved Dick onto the floor. He immediately topped the boy on the floor.

“You’re late.” Was all he could mutter as he placed kisses down Dick’s neck.

“Roy wanted to show off his car.”

“You mean ‘ **Oliver’s** ’ car.”

Bruce yanked Dick’s pants and underwear off of his slender legs.

He spread his entrance for his alpha, “What does it matter? I still came to see you.”

“You should’ve had Alfred drive you, like usual.”

Bruce hurriedly entered Dick since he was slick enough. The boy moaned and arched his back off of the floor.

His legs tightened around Bruce’s waist as he moved. The man grunted in both anger and arousal as he moved inside him.

He hated the way Dick smelled now. He didn’t smell like him anymore, nothing but traces of other teenagers and unfamiliar smells.

Dick hugged Bruce’s back, “I missed you, nnnhh, all day I wanted you.”

 _‘Could’ve fooled me.’_ The man could feel jealousy build up inside of him, “Do you like redheads Dick? Do you wish one was fucking you right now?”

“N-No!”

He couldn’t get the thought of those titans putting their hands all over his omega. For all he knew, Dick could’ve been seeing one of them behind his back.

Moaning their names, getting marked by them, and spreading his legs for them shamefully.

It made his blood boil.

Dick clung to Bruce more when he rocked his hips roughly into his, “I only want you, I’ve always wanted you!”

“Then prove it.”

He roughly forced Dick to roll over. The boy was on all fours and Bruce squeezed hard on his hips.

His walls were slowly stretched as Bruce entered him balls deep, “Mmmnhh!” his spine tingled when the tip hit his sweet spot.

Each movement made him close to cumming. He panted and his erection dripped a mess onto the floor.

“You little minx, you have no idea how seductive you are.” Bruce let out a dominant aroma as he moved, “How many boys are you seeing behind my back?”

“I only.. hhaah.. do th-this with you!” Dick had tears in his eyes from pleasure.

“Then don’t come here smelling like them!” he gave Dick’s ass a hard smack.

“NNNGHH!” Dick whimpered and his ass tingled.

“I can smell all those horny alphas all over you.” He gave him another smack, “Does making me angry make you happy?”

“N-NO! It doesn’t! I’m sorry! AAH! I’m sorry!” he begged through his tears.

His privates grew wetter with slick and his butt cheek was turning red, marked with Bruce’s hand print.

The man’s member was thick and repeatedly going in and out of Dick’s small hole. The omega drooled and grew weaker under his alpha. His chin rested on the floor as Bruce fucked him hard from behind.

Bruce can feel how tight and wet Dick was getting, “Do you like this?”

“Y-YES!”

“You’ve gotten so much better at taking me. Good.” he concentrated on moving his hips to tease Dick’s sweet spot, “Those little boys at your school can’t satisfy you, can they?”

“N-NO! HHaahh, I only like this!” he stretched onto the floor as Bruce aimed directly towards his womb.

Bruce’s size has always been big. Dick had spent so much time in his youth, and even now, mating with only Bruce that other alphas looked small.

He loved the way the man could easily find his sweet spot, and make his stomach bulge with a single thrust.

He winced when he felt Bruce spank him again. The man had trained him to love pain during sex, so now everything felt amazing.

“You like it rough, don’t you? I can feel how hot your getting, you naughty boy.” He spanked him again.

“NNHH! YES!” each spank gave him a wave of ecstasy.

“Yeah, you need a **real man**. Not some little redheaded boy. My cock is the only that can satisfy you now.” He mounted the omega and was practically humping the boy.

Dick let out a needy moan, “M-More, to that spot! I love it when you press there!”

Bruce rocked his hips faster as he felt close, _‘He’s mine, no one else’s. Mine, mine, mine!’_

He entered Dick deep as he reached climax. Dick panted on the floor as his erection made a mess. Bruce shuddered and forced himself not to knot.

His lunch break was almost over and he knew Dick would need to leave soon.

He pulled out of the omega and rolled over to lie next to him on the floor. He calmed down and combed a finger through his hair.

The office smelled of him and Dick, and no one else.

The boy asked, “..are you still mad at me?”

Bruce turned to face him, “I was. Perhaps I was just.. afraid.”

“Of what?”

“Of **them**. Other alphas.” Bruce sighed, “When we’re together Dick, I feel like we’re the only ones existing that I forget that there are other alphas out there that could steal you away from me.”

“That would never happen.”

“But it could. I’m old, soon I’ll be wrinkly and grey. Meanwhile you’ll still be young and surrounded by admirers.” He looked up the ceiling, “I don’t want you to leave me.”

Dick scooched closer to lie on Bruce’s shoulder, “I’d never leave you Bruce.”

“Every time I see you with the titans it feels like you are.” He wanted the boy to feel guilt, “Sometimes I feel like I’m the only one taking our relationship seriously. You haven’t even let me bite your neck yet.”

“I **am** serious about you. It’s just bonding is a big step..”

“Then what can you do to make it up to me? Prove to me right now that you’ll never cheat on me or leave me.” Bruce stared into Dick’s eyes.

The boy hesitated at first but then promised, “..then I’ll stop hanging out with my friends. I’ll come straight home from school. Alfred can even home-school me if that’ll make you feel better. Whatever you want, Bruce.”

The man finally smiled, “..really?”

Dick smiled back, “Of course, you’re the most important person to me.”

“Good.” Bruce stroked the boy’s hair, “You’re all I need and I’m all **you** need.”

**. . .**

Bruce’s rut had begun and it always made him more aggressive than usual. And surprise-surprise he had to patrol as Batman that night.

Robin was there with him, but he had to keep his distance. Batman had been beating up crooks left and right and behaving more violent than normal.

“Um.. Batman, I think that’s enough for tonight.”

Robin was on a different roof top while Batman had an unconscious burglar in his grip. The others were knocked out at his feet. Blood dripped from his gloved knuckles.

He finally dropped the perp and turned to Robin’s direction.

The boy flinched and felt dread and fear fill his heart. It was Bruce’s usual brooding look, but the scent he was giving off was mixed with bloodlust and arousal.

Robin immediately got out his grappling gun and swung away, to his dismay Batman did the same and chased after him.

The boy panted and ran from rooftop to rooftop trying to get away. He hated how this was turning him on. His green short shorts felt moist and tight now.

“ROBIN!” Batman yelled and growled after him, “GET BACK HERE, **NOW**!”

The omega squeaked and kept swinging away. But eventually Batman tackled him onto the next rooftop with a loud thud.

“OOF!” Robin groaned and rubbed his sore limbs, “What’d you do **that** for?!”

Batman wasn’t getting off of him, He pinned the boy’s wrists to the ground, “You.. ran away from me. **Never** run away from me.”

He captured the boy’s lips and was kissing him rough, demanding it. Dick moaned as he felt his stubble graze his face.

He bit Dick’s lip as punishment and made the boy moan underneath him.

The bat was now licking the side of his face and kissing down Dick’s neck. His batsuit was getting tight as his cock bulged against Robin’s leg.

“Batman.. Bruce, you’re scaring me.”

“It’s your fault for running away.” He panted hard and his breathing grew rugged as he smelt Dick’s omega scent, “This game of cat and mouse ends now.”

He stood up and grabbed Dick’s hair hard, “OWW!”

The bat forced him to face his crotch, “Take care of it like you usually do. **Now**.”

Dick felt himself grow wet with slick as Bruce ordered him, “Yes sir.”

His small trembling hands undid Batman’s utility belt and pulled down the pants part of his suit. He almost got hit in the face by his hard cock.

It throbbed and looked bigger than usual. Dick’s heart raced as he stared at it, “Umm.. I..”

“What are you waiting for? Suck it.”

Dick’s trembling lips licked and sucked on the sides of it the best he could. During Bruce’s ruts he was usually away on business or he holed up somewhere in a room, but now he had Dick.

The boy removed his green gloves and stroked Bruce to match his small licks. Bruce groaned in pleasure and loosened his grip on Dick’s hair.

His cock felt so painful and sensitive, the inside of Dick’s mouth felt like heaven, “Nnnhh..Dick!”

The boy’s eyes went wide when he tasted Bruce’s cum. So much came out at an alarming rate. He stopped sucking and let Bruce finish his orgasm.

Dick dodged as his semen made a mess on the roof. He marveled at how much he let out, “You finished faster than usual. Are you sure it’s okay to keep going?”

Bruce was still hard and even with the cowl on Robin could tell he was not going to let him run away again.

“On your feet Robin.”

The boy obeyed and whimpered, “D-Do you want to finish up at the batcave or-?” Bruce’s cock pressed against his stomach. It was throbbing and looked bigger than usual. Dick swallowed hard and felt a mixture of fear and arousal.

The bat made him turn around, “Put your hands on the wall **now**.”

He placed his hands on the brick wall and was too scared to look over his shoulder. He could feel the angry bat hover behind him and the heat of his cock teasing his butt.

Batman roughly grabbed the back of his green short shorts and quickly ripped them off. He couldn’t control his strength at all.

Dick squeaked but then forced himself to remain quiet. His heart pounded loud in his chest.

He felt Bruce’s gloved hand feel around his butt searching for his plug. He pulled it out making Dick moan. He groaned, “I can’t wait anymore..”

“Whoa!”

Bruce easily lifted the boy up by his hips. Dick blushed at how much slick he was producing. He was placed right above Bruce’s cock. His little omega erection twitched with excitement and his entrance was already swallowing him up.

Batman slowly lowered the boy down on his cock. Dick gritted his teeth, “NNhh! B-Bruce, you’re too big right now! I can’t take all of you! I can’t-!” he whined.

“Just. Breathe.” He couldn’t think straight. His cock ached so much, it was dying to be inside Dick’s tight little hole again.

He put more force into pushing Dick’s hips downward and his cock upward. With a loud grunt he entered the boy completely.

“AAAHHH!” Dick practically let out a scream as his erection came fast and shot out his cum onto the brick wall. He drooled and panted, “W-Wait, I need.. hhaahh.. a min-!”

His words weren’t getting to Batman at all, _‘So fucking hot and tight. **More** , I want **more**.’ _He moved his cock back and forth into the boy while his legs dangled above the ground.

Dick’s stomach bulged each time he was all the way in. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning as his entrance was stretched repeatedly. His pitiful little cock kept squirting each time his alpha’s cock entered him.

Dick begged, “NNNHH.. PLEASE, G-GO SLOWER.. AAAHH, Y-YOU’LL BREAK MY STOMACH!”

His little cock couldn’t stop cumming and Bruce wasn’t listening, “Just stay still and let me use you like a flesh light.” His voice was gruff and ragged, “You’ll love it soon.”

He loved how easy it was to lift Dick and abuse his hole. He could easily lift Dick with his cock alone.

Robin was trained to like it, his body got used to Bruce’s size and his head felt dizzy. He had hearts in his eyes and his lower half felt nothing but pleasure.

His screams of pain were slowly replaced with the sounds of moans, “AAAHH! BATM-MAN!” his pixie boot slipped off of his foot and onto the ground as his feet dangled.

He smirked down at his omega, “You feel me Robin? Hitting your womb?” He purposely stirred his cock around inside the boy.

Dick’s eyes went wide behind his mask as he let out a high-pitched moan. His toes curls and his nipples were hard buds under his uniform.

“I’ve wanted to impregnate you for so long.” He felt him get tighter, “And I bet you want that too.”

“A B-BABY?!” Dick panicked a bit, “N-NOW?! AAAAHH, WE CAN’T! WE SHOULDN’T!”

“But I know you want to. Just say the word and I’ll give you lots of my puppies. A whole litter.” His balls twitched just from the thought of it. He was seconds away from breeding his beloved ward.

“I.. I..” he knew he was too young. What about school? What about the titans? How would the rest of the world react?

“Just say it. Say you want my puppies.” He could feel the impatience in Bruce’s thrusts, “If you don’t, I won’t do it. I’ll pull out and cum outside.” His knot was already beginning to form.

“NO!” Dick begged, “I WAN-WANT THEM! I‘VE ALWAYS WANTED THEM! AAAHH, GIVE ME PUPS BRUCE!” He clawed into the wall bracing himself.

“Good boy Dick.” Bruce’s knot was already slipping into the boy. His tip was pressed tightly against the boy’s womb, “You’d better give me a big litter.” He growled and clung tightly onto the boy.

“I PROMISE, I PROMISE, I PROMISE!” His eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt Bruce’s warm semen enter him. So much was pouring in.

Dick whimpered and ended up peeing as he felt his womb being filled. His cock felt so weak and tired that he had zero bladder control now. His ass felt so numb and he couldn’t feel anything.

Nothing but pleasure surged through his body as he was being turned into a mother, “Haahh.. hhaa.. You’re l-letting out so much in m-me.” His little hips squirmed a bit.

He watched as his stomach get inflated so much that the front of his Robin shirt unsnapped. Bruce purred into the back of Dick’s neck, “Mmnn, I’ve wanted to make you pregnant since the moment I met you.”

“Pervert.. AAhh!” he felt his ass overflow and some of Bruce’s cum dribble down his balls.

Bruce licked the back of Dick’s neck, _‘Now to claim him.’_ He bared his fangs and bit hard into the back of his neck.

The boy let out a gasping moan as he felt the mark already beginning to form. Bruce bit harder and groaned, finally letting go.

His mark bled on the back of his omega’s neck, “Mine.”

“I was always yours, I’ve always been yours Bruce.” He placed a hand on his own stomach, “I hope I can give you lots of puppies from now on.”

He calmed down and kissed the mark, “I want that too. I love you Dick. I really do.”

“I love you too Bruce.”

**. . .**

Almost 2 months had passed since Bruce’s rut. Dick was throwing up more and sick in bed a lot. Bruce also noticed his heat wasn’t coming. Alfred got a pregnancy test for the boy and comforted him.

The boy held the positive test in his hand and cried, “Oh my God..” he couldn’t stop the tears from coming.

Alfred called Bruce right away, but the man wasn’t picking up.

Dick sweated in worry, “..you don’t think he’ll be mad, will he?”

“If anyone is going to be mad, it’ll be **me**. What was he **thinking**?! You’re still in school Master Dick! You’re far too young to be a mother!” he paced back and forth fuming, “He knows what he did.”

“Alfred, I wanted it too. It’s just,” he rubbed his stomach, “maybe it wasn’t the right decision. Maybe I shouldn’t have rushed this.”

He was scared, carrying puppies, and didn’t know what else to do. He really needed his alpha.

Suddenly, the front door slammed and footsteps could be heard coming up the halls. Alfred opened the bedroom door and there was Bruce, panting from running.

“How’d the test go?”

Alfred glared at him angrily while Dick sat on the bed nervously. There was an awkward silence in the room.

“Master Bruce, a word please?”

The two stepped out for a private talk. Alfred wanted to smack Bruce so badly.

“First you brought him here, then you laid your hands on him, then you make him desert his friends, and now you got him **pregnant**?!” he gripped him by his collar, “How much more do you plan to take from him Master Bruce?!”

Alfred had angry tears in his eyes so Bruce answered honestly, “I’m not trying to ruin his life.. he just makes mine feel better. I’m serious about him Alfred.”

“But he’s just a **boy**. Out of all the people you’ve met why are you so desperate to tie this one to you?!”

“I don’t know. I just love him, I want him to love me too. I mean it.” He held Alfred’s hand, “I don’t need anything else but him. I want us to live together and start a family. Everything.”

Alfred gave up and slowly let go, “You’ll regret this one day. I hope you plan to take responsibility.”

“I will.”

He watched his butler walk away, and then he entered his bedroom. Dick sat on the bed wiping his tears. He had a small belly and small breasts already beginning to form.

Bruce got on his knees in front of him, “Dick.”

“Hi Bruce.”

“Hi chum. Alfred says you have something you want to show me.”

“Um.. I’m..” he showed him the positive pregnancy test.

Bruce smiled and his blue eyes shined into Dick’s. He immediately hugged the boy and squeezed him tight, “I know, I know. I’m so proud of you.”

Tears weld up in his eyes as he squeezed Bruce tight, “You’re not mad at me?”

“No.”

“You don’t regret this?”

“Never.”

Dick broke the hug sobbing, “Then why didn’t answer any of my calls today?! I was so worried you were going to leave me, or th-that.. you wouldn’t want me anymore.”

Bruce used his thumb to wipe Dick’s tears away, “This is everything I’ve ever wanted. Dick, I still love you and I’m going to love our baby too. I just needed to stop and get something on the way over here.”

He got out a small black box from his pocket.

“I’ve actually wanted to do this a long time ago.. but, well..” he repositioned himself down on one knee, “Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson, will you do me the honor of becoming my mate for life?”

He opened the box and showed him the diamond ring. The boy’s eyes went wide and his cheeks reddened. He covered his mouth in shock.

The ring was small and shiny, like it was meant for a child’s finger, “You really mean this?”

“I’ve wanted to propose to you since the moment I met you. But couldn’t quite..” he blushed a bit.

“You were going to propose to me when I was 8?”

Bruce said nothing.

Dick snickered and wiped his tears, “You’re so weird Bruce, but I already knew that.”

“So, will you marry me?”

He smiled happily staring into Bruce’s eyes, “Yes.”

Bruce held his hand and slid the ring on his slender finger, _‘He’s completely mine now.’_

Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce and hugged him tightly. Bruce held him bridal style and let his omega smell his neck.

“I’m so happy right now. I love you so much Bruce.”

“And I love you too Dick.”

“What will we do now? And what about the baby?”

“Just keep doing as I say and we can happily live here together. Forever and ever.” A dark smile curled onto the man’s face as he finally got what he wanted.

**. . .**

It had been a few months since Dick’s pregnancy. He had dropped out of school and began home-schooling. He barely talked to his friends and hadn’t left the mansion since.

Only Alfred and Bruce knew that Dick was pregnant. They didn’t want the scandal to be known to the rest of the world.

Dick lay in bed wearing a night shirt while propped up on pillows. He watched TV in the bedroom and waited for Bruce to come in.

His alpha always greeted him with a smile, “I’m home Dick.”

The boy groaned forcing himself to sit up, “Hi..Bruce, nnnhh.”

His stomach was in its final phase and was large. It made it hard for Dick to move. Bruce hurried to his side to help him sit up, “Don’t push yourself too hard. I’m here now.”

His body was small but his belly was big. Bruce couldn’t help but feel proud and aroused that he got him like this.

His large hand rubbed Dick’s swelling stomach lovingly, “How was your day today Bruce?”

“Work stuff, boring as usual. Nothing worth mentioning. You?”

“The pups have been kicking. Alfred says they should be due any week now.”

Bruce placed small kisses on his belly. He could feel small movements from inside and enjoyed the comforting scent wafting off of Dick.

He got hard in his work pants just staring at his pregnant omega. Dick could see the arousal in his eyes and blushed.

“You perv, you just got home.”

“Anyone would be excited to know the love of their life is carrying their child.”

Bruce went in for a kiss and held him tight. The boy wrapped his arms around him and let him kiss him deeply.

He made sure not to put pressure on the baby bump and thoroughly tasted the inside of Dick’s mouth. The omega got bold and kissed Bruce back.

This started the man a bit but he enjoyed it, “Mmm.. did you miss me that much?” he began placing kisses on his neck next.

Dick rubbed Bruce’s bulge, “Yes.. hhaa.. we haven’t done it in months.”

Due to the pregnancy, and not wanting to injure Dick or the baby, Bruce hadn’t mated with Dick for a long time. He worried he would be too rough or cause a miscarriage. Since Dick was such young mother, he had to be careful.

Occasionally Dick would give him a blowjob for comfort but he’d never swallow since he didn’t want the baby to consume it.

Bruce was sexually frustrated. Here Dick was all swelled up carrying his puppies and letting out a delicious scent, yet he couldn’t lay so much as a finger on him.

“Um Bruce..”

He snapped out of it, “Yes?”

Dick shyly pulled out a plastic bag, “Today.. Alfred gave me a physical to check how my body was doing. He says as long as we’re careful, we can resume mating.”

Bruce opened up the paper bag and there was a box of condoms designed for alphas.

“Of course we can’t do it raw anymore until the baby is out, and there can’t be any knotting. But if you want..” he blushed twiddling with his fingers.

The man wasted no time in opening the box of condoms and pulling one out. He felt under Dick’s night gown and tried pulling it off.

“W-Wait!”

“Is something wrong?”

“No.. just, I want to keep my clothes on.” He rubbed his stomach, “My body is.. weird looking now. I don’t want to ruin the mood.”

“Dick, I’m still attracted to you more than ever before.” He cupped the side of his face, “I’ve never once thought you looked weird, and I’m so happy you chose to carry my babies.”

He whimpered, “So you won’t feel grossed out from my belly?”

“I promise, I want to see all of you.” He resumed pulling up the shirt and taking it off of Dick.

His skin was creamy and soft, his stomach was really round and he even had small little a-cup breasts. The nipples were hard and leaking droplets of milk.

“See? You’re still beautiful.” He kissed Dick on the forehead.

“I love you Bruce.”

The man pulled Dick’s stretched out boxers off of his waist and let them hit the floor. He undressed himself while Dick got the condom out of the wrapper.

He smirked, “Feels weird using one **now** after all this time.”

Bruce got on top of him naked and took the condom, “It is.” He almost forgot how to put one on. He slid it onto his throbbing cock.

Dick pouted a little, “Don’t think I didn’t notice. You purposely tried really hard to get me pregnant, didn’t you?”

Bruce got between his legs and held his hips up so he could be positioned near his soaked entrance, “Of course, you’ll only be carrying my pups from now on. No one else’s but mine.”

He got the tip in and Dick moaned while clutching the sheets, “AAahh! G-Go slower!” he had forgotten how big Bruce was.

He breathed shakily and entered his omega as careful as he could, “I’m surprised at how wet you are. Were you excited when Alfred told you the news?”

“Yes.. you haven’t held me in so long.”

He entered him completely and let out a relaxed sigh, “I missed being one with you too Dick.”

He felt on Dick’s baby bump with both hands, “I can’t wait for you to give birth to this one so you can give me another one.” He smiled down at his claimed omega, “I want a lot more Dick.”

“I promise I’ll give you more Bruce. No one else but you.”

After years of training and grooming, the boy was finally his and Bruce had no intention of letting his little blue bird go.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> It took me years to write this. I kept changing the story. Originally it wasn't even omegaverse, but then I kept reading all these new, juicy omega Dick Grayson fanfics. Then I was like, "I've never typed an omegaverse fanfic before." And then this baby was made. 
> 
> I won't be creating new fanfics for a while. I'll probably go back to my old ones and fix them. I read my old content and I have so many spelling errors, some lines were so cringey, and some parts were so boring and unnecessary. 
> 
> Now that I'm done with school, I'm saving up to move out of my parents' house. I really want to draw NSFW art but it's so hard to do that when you got family barging in and invading your privacy all the time.


End file.
